


Done With Love

by Cubriffic



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Also mark has no fashion sense, Can someone please comfort eduardo he needs it, I listened to vines the whole time writing this, M/M, This is super cheesy ooF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: Jon decides to show Eduardo that he shouldn't be finished with love just yet





	Done With Love

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE RETURNED WITH THE EDUJON FICS
> 
> This is based off one of my all time favourite songs Done With Love by Zedd, it's a BOP
> 
> Also in England they drive on the left side so the driver sits on the right, just letting you know bc you Americans are weird driving on the right

Both Jon and Mark were used to Eduardo’s failed relationships. His response was always the same- he’d come home, claim he was finished with romance, then fall for another boy or girl within the week. It was a process that now unfazed the other two men, though it was clear that Jon was more uncomfortable with the Spanish man’s romantic endeavors.

But this time, it was different. Eduardo had been dating Laurel for nearly two years when he came home, tears falling down his face and that pained tone in his voice. It wasn’t like the times where it was only a few weeks and it hadn’t gotten serious yet; Eduardo had truly loved Laurel, and it was pretty clear that he would have done anything to keep her. And now, to hear him bawling his eyes out and questioning what he did wrong… it pained Jon to hear him in such a state.

And so, the young man had come up with a plan. Even though Mark strongly opposed it, and that he was having his doubts as well, Jon had decided to go ahead with it anyways.  
He was going to ask Eduardo out on a date.  
It had been three months since the break-up, and even Jon was getting a bit annoyed at how Eduardo still seemed to be attached to Laurel. He had tried getting her back, but to no avail, leaving him in a constant sour and sometimes emotional mood. Jon really did hate seeing him like this, so he had taken it into his own hands. He was going to show Eduardo that he didn’t need Laurel anymore.

Jon knocked on the door to the art room, waiting patiently for an answer. He fiddled with his hands, before hearing the door open slightly. There was Eduardo, giving Jon a scowl.  
“What do you want?” Despite Eduardo’s angry tone, Jon grinned, though his mind was racing.  
“Can I talk to you for a moment?”  
Eduardo seemed to think about it for a moment, before stepping out and shutting the door behind him. He crossed his paint-smeared arms, raising an eyebrow. “Fine, what is it?”  
Jon’s grin began to fault as he went over what he was supposed to say. It was now occurring to him that this could end terribly, with Eduardo probably kicking him out for even asking such a question. But still, he had come this far. He might as well ask.

“I was wondering… uh…” Jon chuckled nervously. “Would you go on a date with me?”

Eduardo’s eyes widened at that, and Jon could feel himself reddening with embarrassment. He needed to clear things up before Eduardo said anything.  
“N-Now listen! I know what you’re thinking. You’re still upset over… y’know,” Jon had refused to call Laurel by her name since the break-up, though Eduardo still understood what he meant. “But! I want to show you that you don’t need her anymore. S-So that’s why I asked.” Jon internally slapped himself after hearing himself stutter again.

It seemed that luck was on Jon’s side however, as Eduardo only sighed, rubbing the side of his head in what looked to be thought.  
“Alright, fine,” Jon looked up at his roommate, a smile beginning to grow back on his face. “But if you can’t prove it, then you’re cleaning my car for the next three months.”  
“Deal,” Jon didn’t bother mentioning that he already did that. He grinned at Eduardo. “I’ll see you at 6 then!”  
As soon as Eduardo went back into his art room, it occurred to Jon that he didn’t know how to set up the rest of the date.

-_-_-_-_-

Jon banged on Mark’s bedroom door is desperation. To his relief, Mark answered immediately, book in one hand and in the middle of folding his reading glasses. He gave Jon a confused look.  
“What’s wrong Jonathan?” Jon still didn’t like how Mark only referred to him by his first name. He sighed.  
“I need your help on something.” Mark stepped aside to let Jon into his bedroom, shutting the door behind as he followed.

Mark’s room was a place that Jon rather liked. It resembled a miniature library; there were built-in bookshelves that made up two of the walls, with plush chairs surrounding the shelves. The room was illuminated only by a string of lamps hanging above the window, with its curtains drawn (unusual considering it was only midday). The whole room was clean too, and it gave off a comforting atmosphere.

Jon sat down on one of the chairs, waiting until Mark sat in the other one until he started talking.  
“So remember how I was talking about Eduardo earlier, right?”  
“Yes, what abo-” Mark expression went to confusion to realisation in an instant. “Don’t tell me you did it.”  
Jon only gave Mark a nervous smile, confirming what his friend was speculating. Mark groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
“Jonathan, are you _kidding me?_ I thought you knew better than to straight-up _ask_ him!”  
“Well it didn’t end badly!” Jon retaliated, crossing his arms. “I actually came to ask for advice. Because he said yes.”  
Mark looked up in shock at that last sentence. “He said yes?”  
“Mhm,” Jon nodded, a smug look on his face. That look quickly disappeared as he started talking again. “But I don’t know how dates work.”

Mark mumbled something to himself before addressing Jon. “Look, as far as I know, you just have to keep it simple. Like a movie or dinner. Maybe even both.”  
“Movie and dinner…” Jon thought about it for a moment, before nodding. “Of course! I’ll do that then!”  
“Then you need to change into something else, pay for everything, chat with him, the usual romantic stuff.” Mark listed the things off of his fingers. Jon frowned.  
“Wait. How come you’re some sort of love expert now?”  
“I’m literally getting this from those romance novels I read 5 years ago.”

Jon stood up, getting ready to leave, before Mark called out to him again.  
“You’re going to want to borrow money to pay for all of this, won’t you?”  
Jon only grinned. “You know me better than anyone else, Mark.”

-_-_-_-_-

5 hours later, Jon stood outside, wallet full of borrowed cash, fidgeting with his hands out of anxiety. He had decided to wait for Eduardo out here, since it would have been more awkward to wait inside, in his mind anyways. Plus, it could be a surprise to not know what Eduardo was wearing.

A breeze crossed over him, making the man shiver slightly. Mark had helped him to choose an outfit, leading to him standing out here in a blue sweater, jeans and boots, not to mention a beanie to complete it. He looked like a goddamn nerd. It didn’t help that the sweater was way too big for him; his arms were only just long enough so that his hands could stick outside the sleeves, and it made him look like a child in adult’s clothing.

Still, he wasn’t worried about looking like a 12 year old who just discovered Tumblr. He was more worried about Eduardo. He really wanted this date to go well; if it didn’t who knows what would happen to both of them. Jon’s hands clenched into tight fists as his mind thought of all the ways this could end badly. If he even stuffed up something slightly, it could ruin their entire friendship.

Jon only snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Eduardo shutting the door to their house and walking down the driveway. He couldn’t take his eyes off the man; despite that he was wearing jeans and a dark green jacket thrown over a white shirt (A plain sight to pretty much everybody), he looked absolutely stunning to Jon. His eyes only left the man when he heard the car unlock, and he stepped into the passenger’s side.

“So where are we going, exactly?” Eduardo asked, starting up the car.  
“Well first, I was thinking we could go and have dinner at that diner downtown. Then maybe we could see a movie.” Jon knew that Eduardo loved the diner, so he had decided on that place after Mark had suggested dinner. Eduardo only nodded in response, pulling out of the driveway.

The drive to the diner was silent between the two, though it wasn’t completely awkward. Eduardo had the radio switched onto a random pop station, so that entertained Jon for a bit, as he sung as many songs that he knew as they drove. For at least three songs, Jon didn’t even realise that Eduardo was next to him, instead focusing on trying to remember the lyrics to whatever song was playing. He only remembered that he was on his way to a date when he turned to his right just in time to catch Eduardo staring at him. Both of them turned to the other side, an awkward silence hanging for a short while.

They finally pulled up to the diner, with Jon jumping out as soon as the car stopped, almost tripping over as he got out. The two of them walked inside, being seated at one of the window seats. The diner was surprisingly quiet for a Friday night, with only a group of teenage girls and a few other couples inside.

Another silence filled them for the next 10 minutes, as they ordered their meals. Once that was finished though, the silence became awkward, with neither of them knowing what to say. Jon’s gaze moved to the window, looking out at the now-fading dusk. He smiled slightly as he watched the street become doused in rays of pink and orange. A beautiful sight for what was usually a crappy-looking city.

“Did anyone tell you how small you look in that?”  
Jon’s head snapped to look at Eduardo. “Excuse me?”  
“I’m just saying, it doesn’t exactly look like your sweater fits you.” Eduardo went to say something after that, but stopped before he said anything. Jon rolled his eyes.  
“Well you can blame Mark for this. You know how great his sense of fashion is.”

Their drinks arrived at that, Eduardo with a cup of coffee and Jon with a fancy-looking mocktail, one of his favourite drinks at the diner. He took a sip of it, only to recoil and begin to cough, his face scrunching up at the taste. He forgot how sour the drink tasted.

A sound came from across from him. Jon looked ahead, only to see Eduardo laughing. No, he was _giggling_ , like a schoolgirl. Jon felt his heartstrings tug at that. He hadn’t heard Eduardo laugh like this in months.  
His fit turned out to be infectious, as Jon soon found himself giggling alongside Eduardo. Their small giggles turned into laughter, to the point where Jon found feel tears tugging at his eyes from laughing so much. He didn’t even know what was so funny anymore; he was just laughing alongside his ~~crush~~ roommate. Jon forced himself to stop laughing, wiping at his eyes and containing himself. Eduardo managed to calmed down as well, leaning back and sighing.

“I don’t remember the last time I laughed like that.” Eduardo was grinning now, making Jon’s heart flutter rapidly. Jon only smiled in response, taking periodic sips from his drink, making sure not to cause another fit between them.

Their food finally arrived, though both of them didn’t really seem to care. Jon had all of his attention on Eduardo; he seemed much chirpier and happier, a glimpse at what he like before the break-up. He didn’t mind when Jon just nodded along, or when Jon snorted at one of his stupid stories, or even when Jon managed to slip his hand into Eduardo’s own. In fact, both of them didn’t seem to notice anything else but each other.

Eduardo sighed as he pushed his plate away, now empty of food. “Alright, fine. You proved me wrong,” A smile tugged on his lips as he looked at Jon. “I’m not exactly done with love yet”.”  
“What!?” Jon jumped up, his voice raised slightly. “But this is only the first half of it! We still have the movie to go to!”  
“I know, I know.” Eduardo waved his hand in front of his face, chuckling. “But still, I think I’m already considering a second date.” He winked at Jon, causing the other man to go red.  
“R-Really?” Jon’s smile was growing by the second, especially since Eduardo had now taken Jon’s hands into his own.  
“Why not? Besides, you’re good company to have around,” His cheeks pinkened a bit as his green eyes darted to the side, his voice dropping into almost a whisper. “Plus, you’re kind of cute.”

“Awwww~” Jon pulled Eduardo into a hug across the table, causing the other man to almost get slammed against it. “You’re such a sap.”  
“Shut up.” Eduardo grumbled, giving him a hug back.

The two of them paid and left, walking hand in hand, a now more comforting and relaxed mood settling over both of them.

It certainly didn’t seem that Eduardo was quite done with love yet.

**Author's Note:**

> ((In case you didn't know, mocktails are basically cocktails but no alcohol, they're really good))  
> I completely forgot that there's an actual diner in Eddsworld until I got halfway through writing the diner scene oOF
> 
> And kind of an interesting fact,,, I hc Mark to be aroace (So doesn't date at all) e y


End file.
